Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gear-shift lever module that can considerably reduce a disconnection, a short circuit, and/or other damages by modularizing electric devices, using one integrated circuit board.
Description of Related Art
Gear-shift lever modules of the related art have four stages consisting of park, reverse, neutral, and drive and are changed into a manual mode in the drive state in accordance with the intention of a driver before automatic shifting, so they can shift gears up and down one by one. However, these gear-shift lever modules have a problem in that the structures are very complicated because a sensor that senses them, a switch, and a fixing portion are separated and connected by wires.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that when a problem such as a disconnection or a short circuit is generated, a gear-shift lever fails to fully perform its function in driving and it may cause an unexpected serious problem such as sudden acceleration.
Further, components are separately assembled and cables are connected in the process of producing the selection lever of automatic transmissions of the related art, and accordingly, defects are frequently generated or the amount of work increases due to difficulty in assembly, so the manufacturing cost increases.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.